This disclosure relates to centrally controlled protection systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to centrally controlled protection systems having a reduced energy let-through mode.
In power distribution systems, power is distributed to various loads from one or more feeder circuits. The power is typically divided into branch circuits, which supply power to the specified loads. It is known to provide circuit protective devices, e.g., circuit breakers, to protect the branch and feeder circuits in the event of undesired power conditions in the system.
Circuit breakers typically function automatically to prevent or minimize damage. In some prior systems, the circuit breakers minimize the extent and duration of electrical service interruption.
Recently, it has been proposed by the Assignee of the present application to provide centrally controlled protection systems, where all of the circuit breakers in the system are controlled by a centralized computer.
It has now been determined that there is a need for centrally controlled protection systems having a reduced energy let-through mode.